Vampire Stalker
by Mirror in Pitch
Summary: Azuki is the adopted sister of Rin Kagamine. Azuki envies Rin and how much attention she gets. Until, she met a young, weird vampire named Len. He's in love with Rin and Azuki decides to help him with his love. But, it backfires and takes a complete turn.


Niki: Heyyyyy!

Amy: What's up?

Niki: I wanna write something!

Amy: What then?

Niki: How about… Something with a vampire in it!

Amy: I'm okay with that I guess. But you should write the first chapter. And then you could tell me the storyline.

Niki: *nods* Gladly!

Amy: We don't own Vocaloid! Get it through your heads so we don't have to write this disclaimer! I only own Azuki.

* * *

"Aren't you excited, Azuki?" a short haired blond said excitedly. "Yeah Rin. It's our first day of high school." the gold haired girl said back. The blond swung her head in a playful manner, her big white ribbon swaying side to side. Azuki nodded in response. Rin looked at her adopted sister and she stared back. "What?" the golden haired girl asked. Rin giggled. "Nothing!" she said. Azuki chuckled. "Come on, I see the school." Azuki said.

The sisters walked in their classroom and they sat to the seat of their choice. Rin sat in front of Azuki while Azuki sat next to a window. Again, Rin had all the attention. Azuki envied her sister. She caught everyone's eye, leaving her as a shadow. Oh, how she envied Rin.

The bell rung and the teacher took roll. "Stupid teacher… He's probably going to forget to call my name." Azuki thought. "Rin Kagamine." Rin stood up and bowed. "Here." The teacher smiled and nodded. "Miku Hatsune." The teacher called. Azuki sighed. She wouldn't bother correcting the teacher. They'll just forget her the next day. Heck, the only reason she goes to school is to please Rin. She could skip school and no one would care. Now she had to watch Rin take everyone's interest and be ignored. The whole day. All she had to do was wait till the day was over.

* * *

When Rin and Azuki arrived to their two person home, there was a long silence between the two until Rin broke it. "So, I wonder when mom and dad are going to come back." Azuki rolled her eyes to the blond. "I doubt they'll come back…" she muttered. Rin frowned for a split second and walked upstairs. "I'm going to my room" she stated. Azuki nodded and set her bag on the couch. She walked to her room which was down the hallway. "Well, I have nothing to do. Might as well surf the internet."

* * *

Azuki looked at her alarm clock. 11:45 PM. "It's that late already?" Azuki asked herself. She walked out her room and up the stairs. "I better go check on Rin." She opened Rin's door and saw Rin asleep in her bed. And something else. A dark figure next to her sister's bed. Although it was too dark to even see what it was. "What the fu-!" Azuki tried to yell before the figure was behind her, covering her mouth with a pale hand. Her hands were also being held together too. Azuki tried to struggle out the figure's grip, but failed. She yelled through the hand, but her sister didn't wake up. Darn her for being a deep sleeper.

She was dragged downstairs and finally let go. And Azuki was angry. Really angry. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" she screamed. The figure winced at the sudden sound. "Shh… You'll wake Rin…" the figure said. It was a voice of a boy. "I DON'T FREAKING CARE! WHO **ARE **YOU!" Azuki screamed again. The person sighed. "If I tell you who I am. Would you stop screaming? And don't laugh either." The person said. Azuki nodded, quickly regaining her composure. "I'm Len. Don't ask my full name and, I'm a vampire." The boy said. Azuki quickly burst into laughter. "A-Are you serious! Do you expect me to believe that? HAHAHAH! AHAHAHAHAH!" she laughed. The boy became irritated. "I thought you wouldn't laugh. And I **am** a vampire! Serious!" he said. Azuki stopped laughing when Len turned on the light, revealing a pair of fangs and red eyes.

"Wow, so you tell the truth. Never knew my sister's stalker is a vampire." Azuki said, quickly believing Len. Len sighed and his fangs disappeared along with his red eyes that turned into the shade of deep blue. "Now, tell me why you're here stalking my sister." Azuki demanded. Len shrugged. "Sure. You did say you're her sister afterall. And I'm not stalking her." Len said. Azuki rolled her eyes. "Actually… I'm in love with Rin." Len confessed. "Of course. It's always Rin, huh?" Azuki thought. "Uh… I don't think my sister would like a stalker. She has almost the whole school liking her." she said. "I know… You don't need to point that out."

Then, there were footsteps coming down the stairs. "Azuki? Why are you so loud down there?" Rin asked. "Crap! It's Rin!" Azuki whispered. She pulled Len towards a window and pushed him out. "Ow! Hey, don't smash me into the window!" Len whispered loudly. Azuki forced Len out the window and Rin came down. "Azuki, what happened?" Rin asked. "Uhh… I got a phone call…?" Azuki responded, trying to sound truthful. Rin yawned. "Oh well, that's okay. I'm going back to sleep. You should too. Good night." She said walking back up the stairs. Azuki smiled. "Good night." Rin went upstairs and Azuki went back into her room. "Wow. Never thought vampires really existed. And that one is Rin's stalker." Azuki thought.

* * *

Amy: Hmm? Not bad. The chapter's good too. Len's a funny vampire.

Niki: Yup. Hehehe... Oh, when are you going on vacation?

Amy: Tomorrow or the day after. Good thing we write these stories in advance.

Niki: So, when you're not here, I'll write some of my own stuff and you can too.

Amy: Sure. That could work. And if we work on a story together, we can e-mail to eachother.

Niki: Mm-kay. Now readers, sorry for our rambling. R&R!

Amy: We do this for the fun of it.


End file.
